


Clay's secret hobby

by oxcab



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxcab/pseuds/oxcab
Summary: this is based on Redlioness pic real men knit and her contest ClayB.https://sparklinburgndy.deviantart.com/art/Real-Men-Knit-91013455https://www.fanfiction.net/u/661512/Red-Lioness





	Clay's secret hobby

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : another old fic, this one was pretty good and I felt it didn't need to be edited. another fandom I lost touch with

Clay's secret hobby

JB belongs to Redlioness, all other characters belong to Hui.

\--

Night settled over the temple grounds - all was quiet save for the soft gurgle of the garden fountains and the sharp chirps of the crickets.

The dragon of earth feign sleep straining he's hearing to catch the low murmur of his friends. Bailey held his breath and wanted to make sure the others were truly asleep. Clay heard Omi turn over in his bedroll with a sigh, Raimundo muttering sleepily in Brazilin followed by Kimiko's soft snores.

Clay slowly reached out for his hat while his other hand went beneath his pillow and pulled a bundled material, which he quickly tucked into his tunic - donning his favored hat. He quietly slipped out of the room and into the night.

Clay scanned the temple grounds for Master Fung or any of the other older monks before he snuck out of the gates.

The moon barely begun to arch to mid-sky when he spotted her on a small nearby hill top. The Native woman was bathed in moonlight giving her an otherworldly glow like a earthbound goddess; her onyx hair was braided in a long rope over one shoulder held by a sliver clip in the shape of a crow, she wore low hip-huggers jeans and a white lace strapped blouse that revealed a midriff of her caramel skin.

The Xiaolin warrior was awestruck for moment until Johnny Betty turned her head away from the moon to look his way. The Texan's heart gave a jolt when her chocolate brown eyes shone and gorgeous smile fell upon him like a spring rain.

Clay smiled back pulling the bundle from his tunic as he made his way toward her.

"I wanted to give you somthin' in thanks for the beadwork ya did on my boots," Bailey held out the gift to the dark haired beauty with a blush. "Here, I made this for ya."

JB gave the cowboy her sweeties smile as she took his gift and unfurled it to reveal a beautifully knitted sweater.

"I didn' know you could knit." The Pendleton design was done in warm browns that faded into a rustic brown; thin black strips framed blue diamond like patterns, which was cradled by three green triangles.

"It's a hobby of mine…not even my friends know I do this. My grandma taught me when I was a youngin', but pal didn' like me learnin' women stuff." The blonde sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "but grandma was a tuff old bird and taught me anyway even against my pal's words."

The young woman hugged the sweater to her chest letting the soft wool mold to her curves - feeling the love he put into it in every stitch.

"Clay," tears stung the corners of her eyes, no one has ever given her a gift like this before and never one from the heart. "It's beautiful." said Johnny Betty as she reached out to cup the nape of Clay's neck and pull him to her. Their bodies pinning the sweater between them as their lips locked in a heated kiss.

They parted a moment later a thin string of saliva sparkling in the moonlight before it broke. Clay licked his lips the taste of her still upon tongue, "I guess ya like my gift."

"More than ya'll ever know."

 


End file.
